In the darkness of the Dark Hour
by madrox23
Summary: Persona 3 Minako is getting tired progressively quicker each night of training. On top of this her lust is gaining more and more persuasive ground, Can she sort out her stamina problems and keep her hands away from any female unlucky enough to not know her? Minakoxharem in the beginning but will end in MinakoxRio. (Chariot arcana social link)
1. Concentration

Ever since I found out about Atlus I have been a huge fan of the ShinMegami Tensei series from Devil Summoner to Persona, as well as others such as Catherine and Demon's Souls. Of all Atlus games I have to say that Persona 3 is favorite :) Over 180 hours into it, beat several times over, it's just an awesome experience. I was always really disappointed with the lack of yuri though – even with the addition of a Fe-MC – so here goes my half-ass try to make some of my own.

Warning: Cameos from other stuff eventually – Vocaloid, Strawberry Panic, and Kannazuki no Miko. Oh and sex and stuff but you already knew that considering you hopefully glanced at the rating.

Enjoy

* * *

"Thor!" Minako called out, placing the Evoker to her sweat shined temple and pulled the trigger. The god of thunder appeared before her and swung down his mighty hammer, creating a devastating shock wave that vanquished all four shadows at once.

"That was awesome!" Junpei shouted. Forgetting the fact that they are enclosed in a tower several hundred feet up; alerting pretty much every shadow on the floor – and possibly the next – of their location.

"It was impressive," Akihiko agreed, flashing an appraising smile to his leader. Minako merely shrugged off the praise while the scowl that marred her features never slipped off. Yukari couldn't identify if it is in fact a scowl or if the young SEES leader is just concentrating. It's a little of both actually. Minako is focused but at the same time extremely distracted. Her concentration is split between, keeping an eye on her teammates, looking out for any shadows, making sure she didn't run into a wall, oh and keeping her hands to herself.

The result of having all of these things to pay attention to is that some got more and some got less. Keeping an eye on her teammates? They were big girls and could handle themselves. Keeping her hands to herself? This proved to be a very, very concentration depleting task. All of these things together are why the poor young leader's back was rigid, shoulders taunt, hands clenched and a scowl set on her too-young-to-be-handling-this face.

"Thou art I, and I am Thou."

Minako heard these words every time she increased the strength of a social link, and now more than ever did she believe it. It felt like the gargantuan raw power of the Chariot Arcana was roaring through her own body. Her muscles felt tighter, the naginata in her hand not as heavy, and the feeling of being able to conquer any foe easily in her grasp. _"Or acquire any prize,"_ the gravely voice of Incubus butted in, _"Tch, Yukari is not a prize and why don't you stay in your own damn mind,"_ Minako growled back mentally.

Even though the "wild card" holder typically had a good relationship with her many persona, there were a few she didn't get along so well with. Even though she exuded an air of quiet and calmness Minako found herself gravitating towards polar opposites in terms of Arcana and attitude. She preferred to have a decent selection of the balance and wisdom of the Magician, and the brute force of the Chariot. These were the Arcana she used most. The brunette haired leader's scowl deepened, as her concentration was split even further. Keeping fifteen different personalities separate and organized in one's own head is a daunting task indeed.

Minako is shaken from her thoughts when Akihiko alerted them that a shadow is near.

"_Dammit!"_

The shadow is weak against fire, and the only persona she had that used fire is Incubus! Minako let out a mix of a growl and a sigh. _"Dammit."_ Switching to the devil persona would increase the mental stress tenfold. Its' fire element and Devil arcana making Minako's dark and not so innocent thoughts gain persuasive power to a degree few other things can. Add in that it's the Dark Hour, she is already incredibly hot and bothered, and the armor Yukari is currently wearing being pretty revealing, _"It's going to get bad . . . damn."_

Minako sighed and just decided to get this over with. Quickly switching to Incubus she immediately figured out that her plan of, "get in, get out" is sketchy at best. Minako's body heated up and sweat pearled on her forehead as her muscles tensed. They had the advantage and the brown haired leader wasted no time in placing the Evoker to her temple and pulling the trigger. Incubus delivered a devastating agidyne spell which effectively burnt the shadow to a smoking crisp before disappearing.

Yukari gave her leader a questioning look. Even though Minako _is_ the most well rounded in terms of her array of abilities – being highly skilled in _all_ of them didn't hurt either – she would always give them a chance to fight as well; instead of outright obliterating the shadow herself. Even on floors 130 and higher Minako could still destroy many of the shadows by herself. Lately though she's been destroying the shadows as quickly as possible, leaving them to sort of just stand around except for if there was more than one.

Minako tried hard to hide her shaking, sweating, and the over whelming desire for more oxygen in her body. She quickly ordered the team to split up and train on their own. Junpei and Yukari looked a little nervous about training on such a high floor – Akihiko just looked excited – but Minako had faith in them. She switched her equipped persona to King Frost and felt her burning desire tame noticeably. Her brows no longer so furrowed, and shoulders not so tensed.

The brown haired leader slumped against a golden wall to catch her breath and slow the rapid thundering of her heart. She focused a bit more on King Frost's coldness and felt herself slow even more; her mind becoming clearer. _'This has got to stop. Being bounced back and forth between burning hot and bothered to dead tired night after night.' _Minako scratched the side of her head and slumped down the gold gilded wall. She's just so tired . . .

"Minako-chan?" sounded off to her right. The aforementioned leader groaned and lifted her eyelids. Yukari in that slightly exposing armor, sweaty, flushed, and panting . . . "Argh!" Even King frost is having trouble quelling the heat under her skirt now. She had no idea how much of the Dark Hour was left but it can't have been much. Yukari wasn't this tired last time her eyes were open. Minako drug herself up and gave Yukari and I'm-okay smile. She ordered Junpei and Akihiko to meet at the access point.

"I can't, a couple of shadows caught me," the skilled boxer muttered back into his receiver. "I'll be there as soon as I can, they're weak against electricity so it'll be fast."

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed." The words may have been harsh but the SEES team understood soon after working with Minako that it's just her way of speaking. Junpei showed up quickly

"What's up buttercup?" He said to Minako.

Yukari scowled and stepped close to Minako "Haven't you gotten the hint that she's immune to your teasing?"

"Heyyy I was just bein' friendly," he paused for a moment , "whoa deja vu. Same thing I said the first time we met." He said scratching under his hat and looking between the two. Minako shrugged, Yukari rolled her eyes. Just another night in the Tower of Demise.

Akihiko joined them soon after. "Piece of cake," he said giving them a thumbs up. The boxer didn't even seem winded. _"Why have I been getting so tired so easily?" _The dark Hour seemed to fly by some nights and drag on others. _Could it be because my persona have been getting more powerful? Once they get stronger they gain more influence on the hosts mind? _ That would be very, very bad. Incubus gaining more influence, or even worse Succubus could have horrible consequences.

Minako had no sure answer before an idea came to mind, it seemed so obvious, _"I could just ask Igor and Elizabeth." _Well that's one less thing to split her concentration on, now she just needed a break, and soon. If she didn't do something to quell these dammed desires, it could harm the other SEES members. The brunette leader said nothing to anyone on the the walk back to the dorm nor on her way to bed. She just wanted to sleep . . .


	2. Lust

"You're leaving?" The voice stopped Minako in her tracks, but not from fear, more like shock. The brunette leader turned to the questioning face of Mitsuru Kirijo, one elegant eyebrow raised. Minako nodded and didn't attempt to give any further explanation. "We jus returned from Tartarus yesterday night, and you were the one said a rest for everyone is needed . . ." the red haired heiress trailed off leaving the question – Minako felt it more of an accusation – hanging in the air.

"Pt," was the only response given. The young leader didn't much like neither trust Mitsuru. She used underhanded tactics and kept information from them in the beginning. Not very smart, considering they were the ones left to clean up the mess left from her grandfather's mistake. Minako swirled on her heel, walked out, and shut the door with a finalizing bang.

She didn't have to take this.

Minako switched to Black Frost, the combination of fire and ice allowing her to stay calm but not cold enough to quell the growing anticipation in her gut. All throughout the school day thoughts and daydreams of relief distracted her. Nearing Club Escapade Minako couldn't help herself anymore, she switched to Succubus and her body accelerated so quickly it caused the young leader to pause and catch up. A terrible wave of heat seared her body, her mind clouded, her focus going out the window, and her personality changed. The air around the young seventeen year old leader is now saturated with the likeness of a tiger on the prowl.

Entering the club a smile invited itself onto her lips. With the pounding base resonating through her body, the flashing lights, and the influence of Succubus loosened her hips; the normally non-social Minako swayed to the beat without a care in the world. A few dance partners propositioned her but she declined them all, she glanced at her surroundings and frowned. Not many female patrons at the club tonight to help her.

After dancing for about an hour with no suitable partners to do so with, Minako decided to visit the bar. She usually isn't the one to drink in excess but considering her recent stress, she would make an exception. What the S.E.E.S. leader did not expect to find when she approached said bar was a peculiar site indeed. A woman, a very attractive woman, is sitting at the end. The woman's outstanding looks are easily the most noticeable things on first glance. She is exceptionally beautiful with her wide hips, seemingly smooth skin – Minako couldn't exactly tell from the distance and darkness – her legs were long, waist delightfully exposed to show toned muscle. _"Maybe she's a dancer?"_

The features that drew Minako's gaze the most were the eyes and hair. They seemed, red? _"Interesting"_ She couldn't tell. As far as Minako had seen she herself is the only one with crimson eyes around, The woman's hair was another large attraction; very long waist length silver hair. _"Quite unusual."_ Minako couldn't place her finger on it, but the long hair really added to the attraction factor.

"What can I get yah cutie," was the question that broke Minako out of her lust induced stupor. The brunette turned to the barmaid with blonde hair and name tag that read, "Lily."

Minako thought for a moment, glancing over to the silverette. She cocked her head towards said woman, "I'll have what she's having."

"Comin right up," came the cheerful reply. True to her word the barmaid had Minako's order in front of her in less then a minute. She took a sip and found out the woman is drinking cold sake. Minako nodded her head in approval, _"Good choice." _The SEES leader glanced down the bar again, and summoned Lily. "Send a cup of shochu to the pretty lade at the end please."

Lily glanced down the bar to the silverette and nodded, "No problem," she said flashing a smile Minako's way. Minako observed the scene as the woman questioned the Lily. Lily pointed out Minako who had turned her head down to her cup.

The brunette was surprised to feel a tap on her shoulder and turned to come face to face with the she may or may not have been hitting on. "May I sit here?" The woman gestured to the stool beside Minako with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure," she responded quietly. Her new companion's lips twitched almost forming a grin.

"I wanted to thank you for the drink," the silver woman said, raising said beverage,

"A woman like you is rare for me to see, so I thought I'd be nice."

"Oh? Surely you are mistaken, I'm not quite sure what you mean by rare either."

"You know," Minako shrugged and tipped her third cup back, "a beautiful woman such as yourself should be paid attention to." The woman blushed and smiled a bit. Minako gave her a knee weakening grin. "All of you qualities have a very shall I say unique attraction quality." Minako began tracing her crimson eyes – much like the ones of her companion – down the exquisite form beside her. The leader's mouth watered at the thought of tasting the delectable milky skin offered by the midriff exposing shirt.

She needed to bed this woman, someway, somehow, and tonight.

"Well thank you, I haven't been called beautiful in a long time," the silver woman said a bit downcast.

Minako cocked an eyebrow at this as a plan began to form, "You once had someone to call you beautiful, where did they go? After all, they were very lucky to have you." Minako made sure not to specify "he" as all of her friends tend to do when asking about her romantic interest, not even considering the alternative.

"I am the one who was lucky. That person . . ." she hesitated for a second, "she was the best person I knew. She never held any hateful intentions to anyone, and always tried her best to help whenever possible. I loved her very much." Minako was brought out of her arousal induced stupor and sighed. _"Suppose this is going to have to wait, acting to quickly could ruin it."_ She switched to Black Frost to put a hold on things.

"What was her name?" Minako asked curiously, even though the ultimate goal is to bed this woman if her past love had died or something it would mean having to act slowly. _ "But if it's Apathy Syndrome then there may be a way to fix it." _ Minako thought on it.

"Miku, Hatsune Miku," she answered. Surprisingly the name seemed vaguely familiar to the leader. The woman looked over to Minako, "That reminds me, my name is Yowane Haku, nice to meet you." Haku said this while timidly holding out her delicate hand and smiling hopefully. Minako took the offered hand in her own callused one.

"Arisato Hamuko." Minako decided to play it safe and use at least a fake first name. "So, tell me about this Miku girl."

Haku looked almost heart broken, "We broke up about two years ago, there's really nothing much to tell."

"_Well there goes saving her. There's nothing I can do about something from that long ago. If it's Apathy Syndrome then she's probably dead by now."_ Minako nodded, breaking up had been ugly for her. She'd had a few girlfriends throughout the years of moving around. She nodded again, yes, break ups could get nasty. The brunette leader herself was not heartless – despite her plans for tonight – one of those girlfriends had meant something to her. Sadly Minako held no such value to the other girl . . .

Minako had only realized she had spaced out and that Haku had asked her a question from her expectant stare. It was her turn to blush a bit and looked down at her drink. "Sorry I got lost for a moment there, what did you ask?"

Haku smiled and leaned over the counter as well, "I asked, do you have a girlfriend?"

Minako shook her head, "I try to keep myself as far away from romance as possible lately."

"Oh? Bad break-up?"

"_No, it's because no one that I know even considers what I want an option. Because the one I want most has a thing for an idiot, that idiot has a thing some stupid teacher and all I can do is pat her back. Because it is solely dependent on me to support and lead maybe the only group in the whole world that can save it. Because I don't want to be isolated anymore. Because I don't want to lose them."_

Minako shrugged, "There are too many reasons.

Haku placed a hand on Minako's forearm. Said brunette raised a questioning brow, Haku smiled softly. "Don't worry, you'll get through it. I sort of have and if someone like me can do it, I know you'll be able to easily."

Minako chuckled, _"This woman . . ." _

"It was nothing serious I wasn't in love or anything," she paused. "What do you mean someone like me?" Minako questioned wearily.

It was Haku's turn to blush. "Well I uh, I mean somebody like you. Ya'know, somebody strong and confident and um . . . " Haku looked down, "beautiful."

Minako looked at this woman as if she had grown a second head. The strength and confidence came from her persona. But this woman who represented the very definition of beauty had called Minako as such. She couldn't disagree more. While in no was humble and understood she is attractive, Minako never thought of herself as beautiful. To her, beauty consisted of having elegance and grace. Minako believed she had neither.

The brunette took a shot, that was her fourth and already her head is swimming, "I don't know what you're talkin' about." She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and a head lie on her right. The SEES leader looked to the right and almost recoiled from the fact that the silverette's lips were about an inch from her own.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. You're very pretty. I really like your eyes, they're similar to mine. Yours are a bit darker though."

"Hm," Minako hummed. She was feeling a bit apprehensive but remembered her equipped persona. Switching to Succubus add to her confidence and relieved tension from her shoulders. "Why don't you show how pretty you think I am hm?"

Haku smirked before closing the inch distance between their lips. However with Succubus fueling her actions Minako quickly took control of the kiss. She nipped at her companion's bottom lip and demanded entrance, to which Haku submissively accepted. When their tongues met and danced in ballet both girls hummed in pleasure. The kiss quickly escalated into a full blown make-out session, the brunette's hands making their way down the silverette's arms and brushing her breasts. A loud bang started the lustful couple apart.

Barlady Lily smirked, "I'm all for making out with chicks, but from where I'm standing it was about to go much further. I don't mean to intrude but get a room, I can't have you getting arrested for public nudity." The buxom blonde haired woman winked to them and returned to her duties of serving the Friday night club goers.

"Well spending a night in jail instead of a bed with a hot date does sound much less appealing," Minako purred into Haku's ear. Succubus was taking full advantage of Minako's willingness of influence by now, and the brown haired leader's mind was clouded with lust and alcohol. "Wanna get out of here?"

Haku sheepishly nodded and Minako took her companion's hand to dash outside. The leader grimaced, 11:30. Only thirty minutes until the Dark Hour. She had to act fast, which is really such a shame. She was really enjoying her time with Haku. _"Oh well, getting laid isn't the only thing I came out here for. I have to talk with Igor too."_

She sighed, there just isn't enough time in the day lately.


	3. Bedding Frustration

Minako decided easy is better than safe at the moment – not that any common mugger could even touch her with Thor always at the ready – and went to the Shirakawa Boulevard love hotel. Haku looked a bit apprehensive but Minako squeezed her hand. The silver haired women looked down at her shorter companion, "Don't worry, I can take care of us. There's never been a battle I couldn't win." Haku seemed slightly appeased by this and was relaxed considerably by the time they got to the door.

Minako glanced at her watch again, 11:48. "You look at your watch a lot." Haku pointed out.

The brunette leader smiled, "Yeah, time has almost always played a role in my life." Haku couldn't ever guess exactly how important. The buff man at the door slowed the silvertte down, but Minako encouraged her.

"Shouldn't you be at home in bed, kid?" talking to Minako.

"I don't know, my companion and I decided we'd have some fun." The brunette leader placed her hands in her pockets, allowing the bouncer to catch a glimpse of the Evoker. Sure it's not a real gun but he didn't have to know that. It also helped that Minako slipped him 10,000 yen – about 100 dollars. The buff man grunted and stepped aside. Minako grinned, "No smart comment now huh?"

The leader slid herself and Haku into the elevator, but seemed to be just noticing something. "You're awfully quiet." Minako raised a brow.

"How old are you?" Haku questioned, giving Minako a serious look despite the alcohol in her system.

"Seventeen," the leader answered honestly.

Haku's eyes widened, "Are you serious!?" What the hell are you doing in a club seducing women a decade older than you? Oh my got I could have gone to jail fro this!"

Minako silenced the frightened woman by forcefully placing her hand the back of her neck and bringing her in for a kiss. Haku didn't fight back very hard.

The younger pulled away, "Seventeen and an orphan," she finished.

"Oh," Haku looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it was ten years ago to it's not like I have precious memories or anything."

"Oh, well, that's okay then I guess. My parents hate me," the silverette said sadly.

Minako kissed her again, this time softly and comfortingly. "Idiots, ungrateful idiots. You're a great person. Nice, kind, goodhearted,. Don't let them take it from you."

"You don't even know me."

"I'm a good judge of character. I've had a lot of personalities in my life." The silverette raised an eye brow at this, but Minako shrugged and stepped off the elevator to the fifth floor.

"Give me a minute."

"Sure."

While Haku is in the bathroom, trying to calm her rapid breathing and nerves Minako took this opportunity to strip off her black jacket, black tank top, and black jeans. The cool November air that pierced the hotel's walls felt good against her heated skin. This is where the night will be determined. Whether Haku will do this or not depends on how she reacts to her body. Glancing at her watch again, 11:50, ten minutes. Minako crawled onto the fluffy, red, heart shaped bed, and waited.

When the door opened she propped herself up on her elbows. Both woman gasped neither expecting their bed mate to be clad in only their undergarments. Though Haku's was also for a different reason. Minako's set,a red lace bra and matching panty set. Haku's a light purple lace bra and matching purple thong. She was the first to recover and approached the bed. She lay beside the other young woman and traced the various kinds of scars marring the pale flesh. Burn marks, slash scars along with several bruises from the Tartarus run yesterday were still healing.

"Hamuko, what . . ."

Minako cupped her companion's cheek, "Let's just say I have a dangerous . . . hobby."

"What are you talking about 'dangerous'!" The silverette was truly concerned for the girl – Haku being too much older now that she knows it to call her a woman. "Burns and cuts a full six inches long is a it more than just a job casualty."

Minako shrugged, "You get used to it." That is the truth. Burns, frostbite, slashes, broken bones, the SEES leader hardly felt them in battle anymore. It all seemed like a blur to her of getting hurt, and immediately getting healed. Of course, it's only field first – aid which numbs the pain with functional healing. Closing the wound, but not healing all the way through.

Haku looked uncertain, "Are you sure you won't get hurt? Ya'know," she blushed, "from the stress."

Minako nodded, "Trust me, sex will hardly be a strain on my body compared to the normal. The question is, can you keep up with me?" Minako got on top of the silverette and straddles her waist. Haku gasped at the feeling of the brunette's moist core on her lower stomach. Minako bent down to ravish her companion's neck. Kissing, licking, biting the slender column of flesh. She made absolutely sure to mark her territory on the silver haired woman. Said woman was bucking her hips into the brunette, unknowingly gumming her own stomach with the brunette's juices.

The sounds emanating from Haku's throat only served to increase Minako's desire. Growing bolder by the second Haku wrapped her arms around Minako to unclasp her bra. Minako is still laying down however which kept said unwanted piece of cloth right where it is. Minako smirked into Haku's neck and pressed her core into the silverette's stomach, fully aware of the effect it was having on her.

The older sucked air in through her nose refusing to let the younger win this battle. Challenge gladly accepted Minako gave the woman no time to recover as she placed her hands on Haku's shoulders to bring her to herself. She returned the favor of unclasping her bra. Minako wrapped her arms her companion to kiss her silly. She licked at the woman's bottom lip and explored the warm, quickly becoming familiar cavern once Haku again submissively granted her access.

The silver woman tasted of alcohol, Minako suspected she tasted similarly. Despite this this she found herself enjoying the assault on her taste buds. The brunette pushed on Haku's shoulders and allowed the offending piece of clothing covering her chest to fall away. Haku tentatively raised her hands to Minako's shoulders, looking into the red eyes similar to her own for permission.

Minako chuckled and nodded, _"Cute how submissive she is." _

"_We should put that to good use, this is going to slow anyway."_ Succubus growled out. Minako had been holding her back in favor of experimenting with the silverette. _"It's not like you're a blushing virgin anyway, Minako-sama." _ The brunette was getting frustrated and losing focus on what is happening.

That's whn it happened.

The room took on a green glow and red seeped from the floors. The only surprise is that Haku was still massaging her chest. The leader stopped her hands. Haku seemingly broken from a terance tilted her head to her companion. _"What the hell?"_ "Wha . . . How . . . "

"How what, Hamuko?"

"_Great . . ." _ A terrible wave of heat hit the SEES leader and she placed her hands on either side of Haku's head to steady herself. Her eyes darkened from guarded scarlet to lustful crimson. Succubus decided now is the time to strike. With Minako's guard down from shock and her influence growth in the Dark Hour, she had to act now. Usually the brunette could keep a hold on her persona but decided not to this time. Suddenly her actions were not her own, the hows and whys of Haku not being transmogrified could wait.

Minako aggressively gripped the silverette's light purple bra and threw it to the floor. The teenager took the delicate skin of the woman's neck between her teeth to nip at the already marked flesh. Having already been there Succubus moved on very quickly to lower places. Her tongue made a trail of fire and ice on Haku's perfect skin down to her sizable breasts.

Minako attached herself to the left nipple and suckled at the flesh. Haku tilted her head to the side and pushed her chest upwards. Minako took her time and applied light suction for only a second before increasing the suction tenfold making the silver woman lose the battle to a gasp clawing itself from her throat. The dominate female grazed just the very tip with her tongue, teasing the woman into further submissive causing Haku to throw her head back and quietly moan in approval.

Minako rested her strong hand on the silverette's stomach. She slowly snaked her hand lower while still applying suction and wetting the area with her tongue. Minako let go of the breast with an audible pop and moved to kiss her bed companion heatedly just as she entered the woman . . .

Minako fought off the influence of a very, very angry and screaming Succubus fro just a moment and gently kissed Haku's lips. Sensing the shyness of the silver woman Minako had to ask, "Are you a virgin?" There was no teasing in her voice, only curiosity and care. The silverette shyly nodded her head. "What about Miku?"

"We only dated for a few months and before we could make love we broke up. Any relationship I've ever had never lasted long enough for me to . . ."

Minako sighed and pulled her finger away from Haku's barrier. "i can't let your first time be some drunken sex with a teenager."

Haku found it funny that is is the younger of them who told her that she shouldn't waste her first time. "Isn't it my decision what I do with my virginity?"

Minako nodded," It is, I just don't want you to waste it on drunk sex."

"Says the teenager seducing an older woman fro drunk sex."

"I'm not drunk." It wasn't a defense, it was a statement. Haku could tell from the clearness and awareness in her crimson.

"Well shouldn't I be saying those words to you?"

"No, mine has already been stole." As soon as the words left her mouth Minako regretted them.

"Stolen?"

The teenager shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She switched to King Frost and got out of the bed. She placed 20,000 yen on the sheets – in which the half nude silverette was still concealed. "Sorry to waste your time, but I'm not taking someone's first and them regret it."

"Is it that important to you?" Curiosity evident in her voice.

"Yeah," Minako offered no further explanation. Getting dressed in less than thirty seconds – emergency calls to Tartarus can do that for you – Minako offered no parting words for her bed mate either. She left the room and dashed down the stairs, too worked up to stand still at the moment.

Arisato Minako was hot, bothered, agitated, got close to relief before finding out that she had chosen the wrong women to bed that night, and not relief in sight.

Dammit.


End file.
